Querido Diario
by Melissa Holland
Summary: Un diario, la compañia mas intima de una mujer. Que pondrias la ultima vez que plasmaras tus pensamientos en sus hojas. Cuando la vida para Isabella Swan ha consistido en un golpe tras o otro, su diario seria su ultimo testigo  mal summary, entren xfa
1. POV BELLA

QUERIDO DIARIO.

Querido Diario, replica de mi vida, testigo de mis sueños, reflejo de mi alma. Cuantas veces no estuve escribiéndote, sentada en la mesa frente a la ventana mirando a la oscura noche llegar, cuantas veces no estuve en la misma posición, tendida en mi cama llenándote de todos mis sentimientos, que me embargan por ahora, esta ultima vez quiero que sea especial.

Desde que aprendí el arte, don o regalo de escribir he sido tu fiel escritora, cada noche, cada día, cada hora.

Mis recuerdos han sido plasmados en ti donde cada noche he podido leerlos para no olvidar, para no olvidar cada gota de mis sentimientos, cada gota de dolor y recordar que este día no es distinto a los otros, el dolor será igual pero esta vez tendré la suerte de no despertar jamás, la desdicha de no escribirte más.

Recuerdos tormentosos, recuerdos de mi niñez.

Diario, Querido Diario, tus primeras páginas contienen el inicio de mi fortunio, el dolor de la soledad, la causa de mi agonía, la razón de tratar la muerte y de buscarla.

Recuerdo la última imagen de mi familia, recuerdo a mi padre enloquecido por las drogas y a una madre llorando en busca de alcohol, recuerdo esa noche con miedo y mi alma se estremece al recordar. Como olvidar las manos ávidas de mi padre tratando de adentrarse sobre mi ropa, las risas estrepitosas de mi madre y mis fuertes sollozos rogando por clemencia. La noche de mis pesadillas, la noche de mi tortura.

Esa noche estaba en una esquina de aquel viejo cuarto, mi padre inhalaba un polvo de la mesa, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y de su pecho salían gemidos de placer. Mi madre tirada en el suelo con una botella de alcohol vacía en sus manos, sus ropas sucias y harapientas impregnadas de un terrible olor, de su boca salían palabras incoherentes pero la palabra alcohol salía perfectamente de sus labios. Mi estómago rugía, ese día no había comida, más bien, tenía tres días sin comer. No podía pedir alimento porque si lo hacía mis padres me golpearían como la última vez, la última vez que estuve en coma en el hospital.

Con tan solo 5 añitos tenía que salir a pedir dinero en la calle, solo para pagar sus vicios y nunca para comer…

Esa noche mí madre despertó más ebria de lo normal, gritaba enloquecida y corría por toda la casa en busca de alcohol, mi padre enojado le pego con un palo de escoba y pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a bañarle su rostro. Después de una larga pelea donde ambos terminaron heridos los ojos oscuros de mi padre – más oscuros de lo normal – se fijaron en mi figura desde el otro extremo del único cuarto de mi casa.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y con ojos cargados de lujuria se desquito conmigo lo que tenía contenido de hace tiempo. Sus manos me despojaron de mi ropa y con la otra se bajó el pantalón. Mi madre reía alegre desde el otro lado del cuarto, y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, hasta que lo hizo… Un enorme dolor atravesó mi vientre, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro. Lo último que vieron mis ojos ese día fue las grietas del techo de aquel horrible lugar.

Diario que contienes mis más tristes realidades, no tiene caso recordarlas ya, no sirve de nada reescribir lo que viví con mis padres cuando tú lo sabes ya. No quiero recordarlos justo ahora que no volveré a recordar jamás.

Las paginas vacías del principio no las he llenado por algo, para recordar que 7 días estuve desconectada del mundo, 7 días no pude escribirte, 7 días no fui tu fiel escritora. Después de ver por última vez las grietas del techo fui feliz por 7 días para luego regresar abruptamente a la realidad. En el hospital me curaron, restauraron mi cuerpo, el cuerpo que mi padre destrozo por dentro, mi propio padre. Nunca supe como llegue al hospital, y jamás volví a ver el rostro de mis padres.

Los días pasaron y en el hospital ya no me querían más. Deje la casa de mis padres para irme a un orfanato, por lo menos ahí me daban de comer aunque tenía que trabajar más que en mi casa, los golpes que otros niños me daban eran dolorosos pero al menos no paraba en el hospital y eso, me gustaba más.

Diario que mi niñez resguardas, me es inútil recordar, lleva por siempre contigo mis sueños a guardar.

Diario recuerdas mi adolescencia, aquel único amor, recuerdas sus ojos verdes al momento de expirar por última vez, recuerdas a mi corazón, aquel que él se llevó, que bajo su lecho de muerte guardo mi corazón.

Como olvidar a Edward, la primera vez que me miro, sus ojos verdes y bellos llenándome de amor. Como olvidar el primer beso, en aquel lago, sus ojos mirándome tiernamente y sus labios mostrándome su amor, en sus ojos miraban su alma, en mis ojos miraba la mía.  
>Aunque fueron tres meses, tres meses de amor, los disfrute al máximo. Con tan solo 17 años decidí entregar mi amor, aunque yo ya no era pura, puro era mi corazón, me entregue con el alma, esa vez fue por voluntad y no por violación.<p>

Sus caricias me llevaron al cielo y por un momento pude tocar las estrellas. Sus manos al amanecer acariciaban mi espalda y con un beso me despertó, me despertó, ojala y no lo hubiera hecho.

Esa mañana salió como siempre pero esta vez dejo por primera vez a alguien en su casa, estaba ahí para él, un día después que me escape del orfanato. Estaba radiante, no podría creer que a partir de ese día no regresaría al orfanato. Edward me decía que cuando cumpliera los 18 años se casaría conmigo pero desde ese día su promesa la rompió, más bien, el destino lo obligo a hacerlo.

La noche llego y Edward no apareció, tendida en la cama esperaba su llegada, los días pasaron y el no aparecía hasta que un tristes día, por fin apareció, junto con la noticia que rompió mi corazón, un auto lo atropello.

El cuerpo de Edward tendido en la cama del hospital se miraba mallugado, su voz a terciopelada rogaba por una persona especial, por mí. Su cuerpo inmóvil no fue impedimento para que sus ojos verdes buscaran los míos.

Tú conoces lo que me dijo, tú sabes que me regaño por tardar tanto, que anhelaba ver por última vez mi rostro, y así fue.

Sus labios fríos como el hielo besaron por última vez mi frente, con un fuerte suspiro sus labios susurraron un te amo y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Diario nunca podre perdonarme el hecho de haberme desmayado por una semana después de ver sus ojos por última vez, no me perdonare que su cuerpo este sepultado en un lugar, lugar del que nunca saber donde queda.

Dos meses después de su muerte ¡Oh Diario!, recuerdas la muerte que siempre llevare en la conciencia, cargando mi cruz.

Dos meses después aquel puente fue mi cómplice, al lanzarme de la cumbre más alta cerré mis ojos por un momento. Al despertar en el hospital me dijeron que un marinero me rescato, ahí también me dijeron, lo que rompió mi corazón.

Mi pobre bebe, fruto de mi amor, consecuencia de mi única noche de pasión. No sabía de su existencia hasta que me dijeron que lo perdí en mi intento de suicidio.

Si hubiera sabido de su existencia jamás me habría lanzado, si hubiera sabido de su existencia lucharía por él. La única prueba de mi amor, el único recuerdo de su padre, mi vida, mi corazón.

¡Diario! Único testigo de mi desgracia guarda por siempre contigo lo más profundo de mi alma.

5 años han pasado, hoy cumplo 22, después de estar internada en un manicomio por fin poder hacer lo que hace mucho intente hacer.

Dejo en tus paginas mi vida, mi alma, mi dolor, aunque fuiste mi confidente nunca pudiste dejar de ser un pedazo de papel, nunca fuiste mi amigo.

Gracias por estar cada noche para que mis lágrimas al escribirte mancharan tus blancas páginas.

Por última vez te escribe Isabella Marie Swan.

Mis lágrimas mojaron por última vez las páginas de mi Diario. Puse el bolígrafo en la mesa y con mi mano derecha tome mi Diario, mi fiel confidente.

Camine hacia la orilla del mar y arroje mi Diario, que el inmenso mar guardara mis más terribles recuerdos. Saque el veneno de mi bolso y me lo bebí de golpe.

Lo último que vieron mis ojos fue a mi Diario flotando en el mar, lo último que pensó mi mente fue la imagen de Edward con mi bebe en el cielo. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre la arena del mar.

_Lugar que sería mi lecho de muerte._

**Ojo: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de mi amiga maddy.**

**Ella quiere cerrar su cuenta pero, me pidió de favor que le arreglara las pocas que tiene.**

**Asi que formaremos una unión, ella y yo. Ella dara la idea de algunas y yo las escribiré.**

**Esta historia me encanto mucho, no quise cambiar ni una sola letra.**

**Esperamos sus reviews. **

**Mel. **


	2. POV EDWARD

_Querida Vida._

Emmett acelerada, debemos de llega_r pronto_.- grite.

Edward no puedo acelerar más, si lo hago podríamos morir.- contesto mi buen hermano.

La noche estaba densa, oscura y fría. Las nubes que normalmente se encuentran arriba en el cielo había decidido visitarnos, lo único que podía verse a través de los faroles del coche era la densa neblina que comía todo a su paso.

La razón por la que estábamos aquí esta noche, exponiendo nuestra vida al destino era la misma razón de mí existir.

Hace 5 años sufrí un accidente de tránsito, sentía el frio de la muerte bañarme cada poro de mi cuerpo. Cada hora, minuto y segundo era una pelea contra las sombras, las sombras me envolvían para arrastrarme al otro lado. Solo luchaba por una razón, por mi ángel. Pase una semana luchando, rogando que ella viniera a verme por última vez, _y lo hizo_.

Mi ángel era una persona extraordinaria, la primera vez que la vi se encontraba cuidando a unos niños en el lado norte del orfanato. Mi padre vivía en Inglaterra, de hecho toda mi familia lo hacía, ese día había ido al orfanato a dejar una donación que mi padre enviaba. A pesar de tener solo 18 años tenía que manejar las empresas de mi padre en este país, incluyendo sus obras de caridad.

Su rostro iluminada a aquel patio oscuro, su sonrisa tierna hacia temblar mi corazón y sus ojos tristes hacían mi alma en mil pedazos. Con el tiempo empecé a conocerla mejor, nos hicimos amigos, ella compartía sus penas conmigo, yo era su único soporte. Un día hable con la rectora del orfanato y le pedí que ella pudiera salir conmigo a traer unas donaciones, la lleve a un lago y ahí le confesé mi amor. Después de eses día iba todo los días a verla, disfrutaba de su amor como las plantas disfrutan del sol y la lluvia, como mis pulmones disfrutan respirar.

Un día descubrí que ahí la golpeaban no pude soportar tanta rabia, ese fue el día que me la robe. Esa noche le demostré mi amor de maneras distintas, le dije que cuando cumpliera 18 años me casaría con ella, pero lo que no le dije fue que me la llevaría a Inglaterra junto con mi familia, cuando ella tuviera la mayoría de edad podríamos hacer todo legalmente, por el momento solo podía disfrutar de tenerla en mi casa, sabiendo que yo la protegería de todo y de todos.

El destino nos jugó una mala pasada, como si se empeñase a arruinarle su felicidad, cuando todo estaba saliendo bien un auto me atropello saliendo de las oficinas. Pase una semana ahí, luchando por soportar, mi ángel tenía que saber dónde estaba, tenía que verme antes de morir.

Cuando llego el momento del recuentro pude ver su rostro bañado de lágrimas, sus ojos más tristes aun que cuando recuerda el fantasma de su pasado. Bese la suave y tersa piel de su frente y le susurre por última vez lo que sentía en el fondo de mi alma. En ese momento decidí dejar de luchar, las sombras densas y oscuras me absorbieron completamente. No podía sentir nada y todo fue oscuridad. Una parte de mí no quería morir. No sentía nada en el exterior pero algo vivía en el fondo de mis pensamientos cuando su rostro me ilumino todo, lo único que veía eran imágenes en el fondo de mi cabeza. Ella estaba sola, no podía dejarla. Esa idea me lleno de lleno la cabeza y sin saber cómo 1 mes después desperté, un mes de luchar contra la muerte pero al final había vencido.

No me encontraba en el hospital donde me habían llevado, al parecer estaba en otro país, mi familia supo lo de mi accidente y me llevaron con los mejores médicos para ayudarme a luchar. Cuando pude regresar a mi departamento, donde la última vez había dejado mi vida. No había nadie, los muebles se encontraban tirados, como si una persona en un arranque de furia hubiese tirado todo. Trate de buscar algo que le perteneciera y lo único que encontré fue un vestido azul tendido en el cuarto de baño.

5 años la busque pero todo fue en vano, jamás encontré ningún rastro de ella. Hasta que un día encontré el registro de su nombre en un manicomio, ahí me contaron un resumen de su vida y los motivos de porque estaba ahí pero cuando llegue ella no estaba, había salido de lugar una hora antes de mi llegada. Junto con mi hermano Emmett -que ya conocía toda mi historia- la buscamos en todos los lugares que se me ocurrían, al final el único que faltaba era donde le declare mi amor, el primer testigo de nuestra historia.

Emmett gira por ese árbol a la derecha. – ordene.

Edward, yo voy a estar aquí apoyándote y sino la encontramos prometo ayudarte a buscarla por todo el mundo. – susurro.

Gracias hermano, eres un gran apoyo para mí. – respondí.

Cuando llegamos al lugar una fuerte briza erizaba los cabellos de mi piel, en el aire se sentía un frio, pero no climático sino de muerte. Corrí debajo de aquel árbol y la escena que vi me impacto de golpe, sacando todo el aire que mis pulmones contenían.

Edward que paso. –la voz de Emmett se cortó cuando pudo ver lo que mis ojos veían.

Como un instinto, algo que se lleva por dentro y que sale a flote cuando la mente no puede manejar el control, salí corriendo hacia la orilla de la playa. Su cuerpo flácido estaba tendido inerte en la arena, con las yemas de mis dedos roce sus mejillas y pude ver que el color había huido de ellas. Su temperatura corporal era fría como el ambiente, su aliento era muy débil. Metí mis manos debajo de su camisa y pude comprobar que estaba fría por el ambiente, la parte cubierta de su cuerpo a un mantenía unos grados de calor, calor que me hacía respirar tranquilo.

Un sonido de agua hizo que mi rostro girara violentamente hacia el mar, Emmett se había sumergido en las profundidades del océano para sacar algo dentro de sus aguas. Justo en el momento en que baje mi vista puede ver que cerca del cuerpo de mi ángel se encontraba tirado un bote. Con mis labios quise comprobar lo que mi mente suponía, pose mis labios sobre sus fríos y suaves labios para poder probar su sabor. Cuando lo hice sentí en mi boca el sabor amargo del veneno, la garganta se apretó adentro de mi cuello, probar sus labios era como poner la boca en un bote de lejía.

Edward llevémosla a un hospital. – mi hermano traía consigo un cuaderno mojado por completo. Asentí con la cabeza y nos subimos al coche.

Emmett no me importa si morimos aquí, acelera para llegar pronto. – dije.

El camino fue largo, o la desesperación lo convirtió así. Cada segundo su respiración se iba cortando hasta el punto que no podía respirar, sin importar el veneno de sus labios con mi boca trate de hacerle llegar oxígeno, todo el camino pase así, empujando corrientes de aire a través de sus pulmones, empujándola de nuevo a la vida.

Cuando llegamos al hospital los paramédicos ya nos esperaban afuera, al parecer mi hermano los llamo cuando yo intentaba revivirla. Ellos se la llevaron lejos de mi vista y prometieron hacer lo mayor posible. Unas enfermeras nos dieron ropa cálida y nos revisaron, al parecer la mini cantidad de veneno que había absorbido de sus labios no me haría daño alguno pero tendría que beber mucha agua, a mi hermano lo llevaron a una habitación cálida para evitar que sufriera de hipotermia. Pero antes de irse me dijo:

Edward, esto estaba en el agua, creo que es de Isabella. Para una mejor respuesta te pido que lo leas. –

Me senté en una banca de hospital, esperando que alguien me diera noticias. Como podía ser la vida así, arrebatándome la felicidad una y otra vez. Me sentí como el ratón que va tras su pedazo de queso pero al final lo que creía que era un buen almuerzo se convertía en la trampa de su muerte. ¿Acaso no tendría la mínima oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Podría hacerme la vida tan infeliz como nunca antes? Eso no lo sabía pero el dolor que carcomía mi pecho parecía darme las únicas respuestas. Sin nada que hacer comencé a leer el libro que tenía en mi mano.

_Querido Diario, hoy mientras jugaba con los niños vi a un chico muy hermoso, parecía un ángel bajado del cielo. Él no me vio pero con solo el hecho de verle de lejos hizo que por un momento olvidara mis penas, pero cuando se fue hizo que me golpearan más fuertemente porque ahora el ya no estaba.- _termine de leer la página del libro y descubrí que la fecha y los hechos coincidían con el primer día que la vi, al parecer ella fue la que me vio primero.

_Querido Diario, se llama Edward. Un nombre tan hermoso como él. Este día se acercó donde yo estaba sentada escribiendo la tarea que la señora rectora nos había asignado. Su voz es inscribible parecen el sonido de un piano en medio de una plaza. Suave, segura, hermosa y sobre todo tranquilizadora, cuando el me hablo el sonido de su voz bajo la guardia que siempre he impuesto delante de la gente, por un momento sentí que le conocía de toda la vida. – _Seguí la lectura hasta el final para descubrir con sus propios pensamientos nuestro primer encuentro_._

_Querido Diario, cada día nuestra amistad crece, por alguna razón eso me alegra y entristece a la vez. Me alegra saber que soy una persona importante para él pero a la vez me lleno de dolor pensar en que nunca más poder aspirar a algo más que una linda amistad. – _seguía leyendo sobre sus dudas acerca de nosotros y sufrimiento.

_Querido Diario, sus labios parecen ser dos pétalos de rosas frotándose contra la aspereza de mi piel, sus labios se unieron hoy con los míos, en un beso tierno, suave y cálido. ¡Me ha pedido ser su novia!, no sé dónde me lleve esto pero creo no tener las fuerzas necesarias para dejarlo ir._ - Termine de leer la página y me adelante unas más.

_Querido Diario. Su casa está hermosa, me siento como una princesa dentro de su castillo, él se porta muy bien conmigo y hasta quiere casarse cuando yo cumpla 18 años. No puedo creer que por fin la vida se allá recordado de mí y no me deje vivir más en la oscuridad. –_ Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, esa noche fue la única que ella pasó a mi lado.

_Querido Diario, ¿Por qué no viene? La noche de ayer fue maravillosa, Edward fue de lo más tierno y detallista conmigo pero esta noche no apareció. No quiero dormirme sin verlo por última vez este día. Tengo miedo de no ser lo sufriente buena para él y al final termine dejándome. - _Mi pobre ángel había pasado esa noche triste por mi ausencia. El corazón empezó a dolerme cuando supe lo que venía.

_Casi una semana, diario ¿Por qué no viene? ¿Acaso no fui lo suficiente buena para él? El dolor de mi pecho crece al doble cada segundo, no puedo respirar profundamente porque siento que una espada me rasga el corazón cada vez que mis pulmones exhalan por un poco de aire. Las ojeras están marcadas en mi rostro, no puedo pensar y ni hablar coherentemente. El teléfono no deja de sonar pero me da mucho miedo contestar. - _ Recordaba eso, en el hospital habían llamado a mi casa para avisarle a Bella, al parecer ella nunca quiso contestar. Al terminar de leer la página descubrí que muchos días estaban vacíos.

_Querido Diario, ha muerto y no se siquiera dónde está. A la mañana siguiente conteste el teléfono confiando en que fuera el, quería por lo menos escuchar que me dijera que se iba de mi lado para siempre, y fue así en un sentido parecido. En el hospital fui a despedirme de él, después de eso recuerdo haberme desmayado, los doctores no me dijeron nada de él. Al parecer toda mi vida tendré que llorarle al aire porque no tengo información del paradero de su cuerpo_.- En esa página Bella detallo toda nuestra escena de despedida, comprendí que ella todo este tiempo pensó que yo estaba muerto. Las siguientes páginas eran de puro dolor hasta que me encontré con otras totalmente en blanco.

_Lo he matado, lo he matado, esta mañana decidí irme con él, dejar este mundo para encontrarme con él en el cielo. Pero alguien me rescato y solo pude saber una cosa de ese fatídico accidente, mi bebe había muerto. No sabía que al buscar la muerte a la única persona que se la daría era mi bebe, bebe del que no sabía que existía. Como no me hubiera gustado tener un bebe que fuera la mínima replica de su padre, tenerlo en mis brazos, tocar su carita con mis dedos, sentir como su corazón late dentro de su pecho, ver sus ojos cada vez que se abren, disfrutar con el cada etapa de su vida y verlo convertirse en una gran persona algún día. Quererlo como nunca me quisieron a mi.- _ Un Hijo, esa palabra resonaba en mi mente una y otra vez, seguí leyendo lo que quedaba del diario, hasta llegar a la última carta, la carta de despedida. - _Querido Diario, replica de mi vida, testigo de mis sueños, reflejo de mi alma._

Mi cuerpo combustionaba al ritmo de mi llanto, tanta amargura, las lágrimas quemaban mi rostro aún más que el veneno en mi boca. El dolor que sentía era inigualable, en una misma hora tenía el miedo de perder a mi único amor y tenía la seguridad que había perdido a mi único hijo. Tanto dolor era imposible de procesar, me sumergí en el abismo de mis pensamientos cuando una voz me interrumpió.

Lo sentimos señor pero su novia haa – las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en la voz del doctor.

Muerto.- termine la frase por él.

NO, pero está a punto de hacerlo, creo que usted necesita entrar a despedirse de ella. – asentí con la cabeza

La habitación estaba oscura, el cuerpo de Bella ya hacia tendido en un pequeña cama, su piel traslucida estaba tan pálida como el mármol. El doctor me dijo que habían hecho un lavado en su estómago, al parecer no tenía rastros de veneno en su sistema pero aun así iba muriendo poco a poco.

Bella, no sé cómo despedirme de ti, en mi vida jamás me plantee esa idea, "juntos por siempre", recuerdas, nuestra promesa. Te juro que no he dejado de pensar en ti cada momento que no te tuve conmigo, aun cuando las sombras me arrastraban hacia el otro lado tu rostro siempre las mantuvo lejos, te pido por favor que pienses en mi ahora que tu estas en mi lugar, por favor no me dejes. – susurre en su oído. Tome una de sus manos entre las mías y deposite un beso en ella.

Un fuerte movimiento sacudió todo su cuerpo, las respiraciones de Bella se hicieron más fuertes, su corazón latía a un ritmo rápido pero fuerte, al parecer en unos segundos recobro la vida. Como en si un cuerpo vacío de pronto fuese golpeado con un alma viviente. Su cuerpo se levantó de golpe y ella quedo sentada en la cama.

¡Edward! – grito. – no creo que el cielo me dé la oportunidad de estar aquí contigo, porque no creo que el infierno tenga lugar para ti. – me apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y empezó a llorar a mares.

No Bella yo estoy aquí, en la tierra contigo. – su rostro se endureció por un momento.

Entonces, tú no estás aquí en el cielo. No estas con mi bebe. – muchas lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

No Bella pero luego podemos tener todos los bebes que quieras. – susurre.

Lo siento.- murmuro. Con mis manos tome su rostro, la mire fijamente y le dije:

Ya se todo, encontré tu diario. Ahora quiero que empieces a escribir uno nuevo, a borrar lo viejo y empezar de nuevo. – Pose mis labios sobre los suyos, ambos se reconocieron. Nuestros labios se movían de manera sincronizada, sentía su sabor en mi boca, mis manos rodearon su cintura y ella rodeo mi cuello con las suyas. Nuestras lágrimas se mesclaban en nuestras mejillas. Una nueva vida empezaba, g_racias QUERIDA VIDA _ por una nueva oportunidad.

Las campanas de la iglesia retumbaban en mis oídos cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar con fuerza apagando todo otro sonido. Levante mi rostro hasta la entrada de la iglesia, mi ángel se acercaba en el brazo de mi padre, con una sonrisa radiante que esta vez sí le llegaba a los ojos. Después de que ella casi pierde la vida regresamos a Londres para empezar una nueva etapa, Bella fue a tratamientos para superarse y ahora podría decir que estaba curada, una prueba de ello es que venía hacia mi completamente feliz, sin fantasmas del pasado que mancharan sus ojos.

El camino me pareció lento, cuando por fin la tuve frente a mí, mi padre tomo su mano y la puso sobre la mía. Bella se había ganado el cariño de toda mi familia, no tenía duda que hoy seriamos muy felices. La mano de Bella se acomodó perfectamente a la mía, con una cómplice sonrisa nos dimos valor para lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. El culto ceremonial transcurrió lo más normal posible. Disfrute de todo a mí alrededor, la belleza de mi novia cubierta por un vaporoso vestido, las flores que daban un toque primaveral y antiguo a la iglesia, y la compañía de toda mi familia y amigos.

Puede besar a la novia. – dijo el párroco.

Te amo – dijimos los dos a unísono. Luego nos unimos en un beso más largo de lo normal.

Tranquila amor, yo estoy aquí contigo. – Bella pujaba con fuerza, el sudor en su frente era muestra del arduo trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Edward – grito. Su mano apretó fuertemente la mía.

Unos empujones más y ya viene. Animo Bella ya falta poco. – dijo la doctora Tanya.

1… 2… 3… - conté. Bella dio un respiro y pujo con fuerza.

Otra vez, vamos Bella tu puedes.- Mi esposa pujo con fuerza y un segundos después un llanto inundo la habitación.

Fue una niña – grito la doctora.

Bella lo hicimos.- dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward quiero verla, ahora – demando.

Unos minutos después la doctora se acercó a nosotros con un bulto entre sus manos, lo puso sobre el pecho de mi esposa. Una cabecita se asomó con cuidado por la manta, cuando la vi lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas al igual que en las de mi esposa. Nuestra hija era un ángel caído del cielo. Sus cabellos color cobrizo como el mío caían en rizos por todo su cuello cabelludo, sus ojos, un color chocolate profundo, su cara pálida como la nuestra tenía un toque rosáceo en sus mejillas.

Te amo Renesmee.- le dijo mi esposa. Luego deposito miles de besos en su rostro y a la vez sus lágrimas bañaban su hermosa carita.

La niña me miró fijamente en señal de que quería que yo la tuviera en mis brazos. Tome su cálido cuerpo y lo apreté con fuerza contra mí, deposite un suave beso en los labios de mi esposa y empecé arrullar a mi hija.

Gracias. – susurre, gracias a mi hija por nacer, gracias a Bella por regalármela y gracias a la vida por una nueva oportunidad.

Mi hija solo sonrió en respuesta.

**Se suponía q esta historia no tenia continuación pero….**

**Leandra una amiga de maddy (la escritora original) le dijo q se traumo.**

**Para el cumpleaño de una amiga decidio hacer la continuación como su regalo, asi que he aquí el resultado. Otra vez no modifique nada. Una dedicación muy especial para Crisabella , chika me ofendistes hahahahhaa (bromas) muchas gracias x tu mensaje, en serio no tenia idea de eso. Aquí si no pude cambiarlo xq se podían confundir ideas pero el otro sip. Gracias x tu ayuda y por gastar parte de tu valioso tiempo.**

**Chikas tengo un proyecto, que opinan? Les dejo el summary.**

Un dia antes de su boda Renesmee escucho una conversación de sus padres, al parecer su flamante y futuro esposo tenia un pasado que no le hacia muy feliz. "Jacob, soy una cobarde, perdón por dejarte el dia de nuestra boda. Dile a mis padres que no se preocupen por mi. Puedo tener 10 años pero se cuidarme sola. Lo descubri todo, no puedo perdonarte todo lo que hicistes para impedir la felicidad de mis padres. Si realmente me amas déjame ir y sanar todo"

El dia en que Aro dejo a los Cullen con una victoria en aquel prado, juro que se vengaría. Su expectación por Renesmee hizo que se fijara en una nueva colección, dejo de lado a los vampiros con asombrosos poderes. Ahora sus dos nuevas figuras de colección tenían nombre… No eran uno mas, eran sus hijos  
>Dos mellizos mesclados en un mundo de tinieblas, ella odiaba a esa familia con todo su ser, él estaba cansado de la presión de su padre. "Tu no puedes elegir mi vida, lo siento papa. Dile a Anne que la amo, pero ya no soporto la presión que nos pones encima, yo no quiero jugar mas en tu juego".<p>

Dos corazones que huyen.  
>Pondran encontrarse en algún punto de su vida?<br>La misma especie, los mismos sentimientos.  
>Podra sugir algo entre ellos?<br>Que opina sus familias de su creciente amistad?.

**Dejen Reviews por favor y díganme que opinan. **


End file.
